


Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, First Meetings, M/M, Marriage, Pre-Relationship, Soldiers, Steve and Sam get married, Writers, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint meet at their friends wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

Bucky was sitting at the table watching Steve and Sam dance. He was happy for his best friend. Steve and his husband looked happy. Steve met Sam when he left the Army.  
Sam worked at a VA center.  
Bucky sipped his champagne. He saw Steve and Sam walk towards him with another man. The man looked familiar. He recalled that he was one of Sam's groomsman.Bucky could see the man was handsome.  
He was tall, but shorter than him. He had blue-gray eyes with a little gold in them and blonde hair. He was staring at Bucky with a smile.

Sam said, "I forgot to introduce you earlier, Clint this James Barnes. He is Steve's best friend. James this is Clint Barton, my friend from high school."

Bucky and Clint shook hands. Bucky said, "Please call me Bucky. Clint Barton as in the best selling writer ?" 

Clint laughed and said, "Yup, the same. So Sam tells me you were in the Army with Steve."

Bucky said, "Yup, we did 4 tours together."

Clint asked, "Would you like to dance ?"

Bucky nodded and lead Clint towards the dance floor. He could see Steve smiling at him. Bucky was feeling attracted to this man.

Bucky asked, "Would you like to go out for coffee sometime ?"

Clint smiled an nodded, "I'd like that."

They both continued to dance and enjoy each others company.


End file.
